The President and The Player
by TheRavenViolinist
Summary: Rin Akita is the "goody two shoes" Student Body President. Len is the school player. He likes her, she hates him. When they're assigned to do a project together, Rin has to rely on Len, something she is absolutely disgusted with. Will Len show her there is more to him than his player antics, or will she continue to hate him? R&R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone, it's me, Dansetsu, I have very very recently gone back to solo on this account, we decided to solo all of us, anyway this is an idea that I've been wanting to do and now I have. I'm done doing Naruto stories for a while, I will update and finish the ones I have soon, but I want to focus on Rin x Len fanfics because I read this really good one and was like "Hey, I love Rin x Len so lets go!. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this and if you like this fic, check out my other Rin x Len fics "Between Love and War" and "My Criminal Romance". Anyway here it goes.

^^^^^***^^^***^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*

Rin Akita, the Student Body President walked up to the entrance of Crypton High School, the prestigous academy that she attended. Her sister, Neru, was waiting for her at the doors.

"Welcome, your highness," said Neru, giggling.

"Haha," I laugh sarcastically, even thou it makes me laugh when she does that.

We enter the school and I already see a sight that wants to make me gag. The famous school player, Len Kagamine, was standing in the ring of girls, flirting with each and every one of them.

"I can't believe that Kagamine," I cringe.

"He is kind of cute," said Neru, blushing.

"You're delusional," I giggle, but if Neru wants to throw herself on Len, I won't stop her, but if Len hurts her, I will hurt Len. I turn at the sound Teto, my best friend, calling my name.

"Hey Teto," I said, walking over to her.

"Hey Rin, so what's on the agenda for today, Ms. President," asked Teto.

Teto is my, well, assistant in a way. She helps me schedule events and do the jobs of the President, so she is like my Vice President.

"We need to start planning for the Autumn Festival in three weeks, can we schedule a meeting for today after school," I asked.

Teto pulls out her PDA, and starts scanning the calendar.

"Consider it done," said Teto, smiling.

"Thanks Teto for all your help, this job is very stressing," I said.

"I bet so, anyway, I got to run to choir or else Mr. Shion will give me detention," said Teto, and she scrambled away off to the choir room.  
>I turn to see my other best friend, Miku Hatsune, rushing towards me.<p>

"Heyyy Rinny," said Miku, in her most annoying voice yet.

"Hey Miku, what's up," I asked.

"Len is what's up," said Miku, turning towards Len and biting her lip.

"Don't tell me you actually like that baka," I laugh.

"What's your problem with Kagamine-san, he is very cute," said Miku.

"I hate how he treats girls and plays them. He's dated about a third of the female population in this school," said Rin.

Miku, of course didn't listen and was staring at Len again, probably imagining some kinky fantasy with him. I start to gag at that thought, no way would I let Len seduce my best friend, even in a fantasy. I punch my vision Len away and snap back to reality.

"Hey Rin, do you think you could tell Len to ask me out," asked Miku.

My eyes shoot open wide at her question. I hated that stupid baka but Miku was my best friend.

"How do you propose I do that," I asked, waiting to hear what crazy idea Miku would dream up.

"I don't know, work some of your President powers, and make him," said Miku, raising her fist in triumph. I facepalm at this.

"Miku, I'm the School President, not a fairy godmother," I said.

"Just go talk to him," said Miku, pushing me over to him.

I pushed my way through the crowd of drooling, brainless girls. I finally reach Len, and I am more disgusted by the way he was staring at me.

"Hey player boy," I said, my tone not hiding my disgust.

"Hey, your kinda cute," Len replied, stroking my cheek with his hand.

"Get the hell off of me, baka. My friend, Miku wants a date with you, she is over there, go ask her," I growl.

"She isn't the one I want, but you could be," said Len, leaning towards me. I slap him hard in the face, causing the circle of girls to emit loud gasps.

"Did she just slap Kagamine-san,"

"How dare she,"

"That's Akita-sama, the Body President,"

"You're such a pig, Kagamine," I shout, and I twist on my heel and leave the circle of the player and his mindless zombies.

"What did he say," asked Miku as soon as I approached.

"He tried to hit on me, he is such a pig," I said.

Miku looked hurt, so I hugged her, and bought her a leek, which she perked up at.

"Thanks for trying, Rin, you're the best," said Miku

OoOoOoOoOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

~Len's POV~

I felt the hard sting of that girls slap but for some reason, I liked it. No girl had ever done that to me before. I heard some of the girls in the circle around me say that her name was Rin Akita and that she was the Student Body President. I watched as she walked away, her hips and body moving in such a suave motion that it turned me on. I stop and think to myself what is wrong with me. I am Len Kagamine, world renowned player at Crypton High, I can't be in love... Can I?

Did you like the first chapter?

Anyway, review nicely ^_^

Update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I wrote the first chapter and really liked it, and now I have the whole story in my head so I will continue updating until I hit writers block. Anyway, this my first time writing a Len X Rin fanfic without them being friends first. This is also my first fic with Len being a player and Rin being an authoritarian position. Bear with me! Anyway hope you enjoy my onslaught of chapters! Estimate about 30-45? I don't know yet.

Disclaimer: I could never be awesome enough to own Vocaloid.

~Rin's POV~

I hated that Kagamine pig so much. How dare he try to hit on me, when I simply came over there to make him ask my friend out. He disgusts me. Anyway, I was heading towards my first class of the day, Pyschology, which is a very interesting subject for me. Anyway I arrive and take my seat, while the rest of the students walk in. I cringe when I spot Len. He winks at me and takes a seat. Then finally the instructor, Ms. Megpoid, Gumi's mother, entered.

"Welcome class. As you know, today, we will be starting our projects about the human mind. The topics consist of: Memory, Emotional Connections, Dreams, Decision Making, Power, and Thought Process," said Ms. Megpoid.

Teto raised her hand.

"Yes, Teto," asked Ms. Megpoid.

"Do we get to pick our partners," asked Teto, turning to look at Len. I facepalm because another one of my friends has fallen victim to that seductive bastard. Why couldn't he just keep that thing in his pants and leave the girls alone. But of course that dense idiot couldn't.

"No, I have already assigned teams," said Ms. Megpoid.

"Team 1: Miku and Neru, Team 2: Gumi and Luka, Team 3: Piko and Meiko, Team 4: Len and Rin, Team 5: Mikuo and Kaito. Those are your teams, the sign up sheet for the different topics is in the hallway," said Ms. Megpoid.

I am frozen as shock. She had paired me with Len. Could this day get any worse? Of course it would because we all know I will do all the work while that bastard tries to flirt with me. I would prefer he quit trying to seduce me.

"Looks like we will be working together, Rin-Chan," said Len, winking.

"Wipe that look of your face you seductive pig, its Akita-Sama to you, and secondly, you will do your share of the work or else I will break your arm, got it," I asked.

~Len's POV ~

"Or else I will break your arm, got it," asked Rin.

This girl meant serious buisness but for some reason, the more she talked, the more I was attracted to her. Get a grip Len, you can't fall in love, you're the single pringle player.

"Meet me in the library at lunch so we can start the project," said Rin, and she left the class when the bell rang.

Lunch was just a mere two hours away, but it felt like a lifetime. For some reason, I missed Rin. I couldn't explain why, but I just did. Maybe I was in love, the thought scared me though. I have never been "in love" before and Rin was different...Hmm...

~Rin's POV~

Lunch finally came, I was starving. I grabbed my lunch and headed down to the library. That pig better be there. When I entered the Library, I was surprised to see Len at a table, waiting for me. I walk over to him and take a seat.

"Hey," I said, coldly.

"Hey," said Len, awkwardly.

"Can we please try to be friends for this project," asked Len.

I stood there, considering it for a minute and came to the conclusion that he was right, it would only add more stress if I kept on hating him.

"Fine, Kagamine, but if you try one move, its done, got it," I warned.

"Yes, Akita," said Len.

"Call me Rin simply," I said.

"Okay, so what topic did you sign us up for," asked Len.

"Memory," I said.

"Great," said Len.

Me and him grab some books and start researching, and within a few hours we have a good start. Then a certain moment happens. I reach out to grab the marker to write something and so does he, and our hands touch. I could feel my cheeks burning and I pulled away.

"I... I...gotta go," I said quickly and I grab my notes and leave a confused Len at the table.

I sped down the hallway, pushing past everyone that got in my way. I finally made it to my favorite spot under the main stairs. I sat down and started to cry. I could not be falling for him. So what if our hands touched and those gorgeous eyes met mine. Stop it Rin, you don't love him, you don't love him!

********************)))Oooooooooooo*************************

~Len's POV~

Rin rushed out of the Library, her cheeks flushed and her eyes red. Her hand had felt so soft and comforting and her eyes were this nice shade of cerulean blue, they made me happy. I was falling for Rin Akita, and she blushed. Was it possible she was falling for me?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

Hope you enjoyed! Another update within the hour!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back for a third chapter! Reviving this story was great **** Now I can fully focus; full speed ahead! **

**Now on to the reviews!**

**Sychronocity girl: **Thank you! You're kind words make my day! RinxLen is my OTP also!

**iloveyugiohGX93: **This is a revived story; therefore, I posted what I had. That was two chapters. First off, I seem to recall that it was the author's choice on how fast they wish to update and pace the story? While I see where you're coming from, I wish to decline. I will update how I wish. I'm sorry you don't agree with my updating pace, but I can't please everyone. Feel free to continue to follow this story, or do as you wish. Thanks for reviewing.

**Disclaimer: Never.**

* * *

><p><strong>Crypton High School <strong>

**11:45 AM **

**Thursday, February 3****rd**

**~Rin's POV~**

I can't believe I am forced to do a stupid project with the royal cheat himself. I can't stand that kid; he acts like he's got something over all of us. He breaks girls' hearts, cheats on all his work, bribes teachers for good grades, like honestly, why bother even coming to school. Yet, everyone loves him, that's the perplexing part of it all. Anyway, being Student Body President, I had more important things to accomplish instead of worrying about some random school player. Today was the Student Council meeting, and I was headed down the hall to the conference room. We had a new member elected to the council; I'm excited to see who it is. I finally make it to the room and enter. All the members were sitting around the table, and saluted me when I entered. I looked around for the new person, perhaps he/she didn't make it on time.

"Hello everyone," I say. Everyone smiles.

"Hello ," responds the council. I turn my attention to the whiteboard to begin the meeting.

"Now as you all know, the schools budget has continued to deteriorate due to unexciting events. We must have more events, more exciting, more colorful ones that will cause the students to spend their money here and raise the budget," I begin. Piko Utatane, the Sophomore Class President, raised his hand.

"Yes, ," I ask.

"Why don't I schedule for the sophomores to do a fundraiser," suggests Piko.

"That's a great idea, what would the fundraiser be," I inquire. He flips open his planner and hands it to me. I read the page, seeing that the sophomores had already picked out three fundraisers they wished to do. The paper read:

_Bake Sale_

_Car Wash_

_Music Competition _

"These are amazing ideas, I don't see why we can't do all of them," I say. Piko looks at me quizzically.

"How would we make that work," he questions. I immediately respond.

"Why not have the music competition, sell some baked goods there, and while people are watching the music competition, students who wish not to participate in the competition can wash the cars in the parking lot," I say. Luka Megurine, the Junior Class President, nodded her head in agreement.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, should I organize an audition for students wishing to compete," asks Luka.

"That would be nice, thank you, Ms. Megurine," I say.

"No problem, Ms. Akita," she responds. Suddenly the door swings open, and I know it must be the new member. My eyes immediately shoot open wide when Len Kagamine walks through the door.

"Hello everyone, sorry I'm late," he says, before winking at Luka, who blushes.

"What position are you exactly, Mr. Kagamine," I ask. His gaze brightens when it rests on me. Why?

"I'm the secretary for the senior class," he responds. No way… I would have to approve his position.

"Exactly how did you get permission, I have to finalize every say," I shoot back.

"Director Shinja gave it to me," he responds. The Director gave him permission? Wow… he's good.

"Anyway, continuing, the junior class will set up the audition process. The sophomore class will handle the baked goods. What should the seniors and the freshmen do," I ask, turning to Kaito Shion and Lenka Kagamine, the Senior Class Presidents and the Freshmen Class President.

"The seniors can organize an event calendar and start planning events," responds Kaito.

"The freshmen can start decorating for the festivals," says Lenka. I smile.

"Then it's settled, all is worked out. I will send out the email to the parents for the auditions, so they can help students prepare. Have a good day everyone," I say, as I walk out the door. Shortly after I exit the room, I feel a hand grab mine. I turn, and my eyes connect with a similar pair of cerulean blue eyes. I was staring in the face of Len Kagamine, renowned school player.

"What do you want Len, if you lost your notes for our project, that's your loss," I say, curtly.

"No, that's not it… I just want to know why you hate me so much," he asks.

"Because, you play and cheat girls, break their hearts, cheat on ALL your schoolwork and you bribe teachers for perfect grades. You shouldn't even be in school if all you're going to do is play people and sit around," I say. He takes a step back, and then he smirks.

"I challenge you to the music competition," he says. I stare at him as if he grew a second head.

"I don't sing," I say simply. He shakes his head.

"Is the little President scared," he asks, smirking. Oh, how I would LOVE to slap that smirk off his face.

"No, I just don't trust you," I say. He smirks even wider, that's it.

"Fine I accept, now get lost Kagamine," I shout. I turn on my heel and walk off before he even has the chance to breathe. God, he's such a twit. I continue walking until I run into something, something hard. I look up and see Luki Megurine, my crush. Well, he doesn't know I like him, but I'm pretty sure he will figure it out one day.

"Oh… h…hi.. Luki," I say, grabbing my dropped books. He extends his hand out, which I nervously take, and he helps me up.

"Are you okay, Rin," he asks. I nod.

"Sorry, I was just distracted," I say. By his gorgeous eyes!

"Ah, well see you around," he says. I turn and grab his arm.

"Wait… would you maybe.. want to.. go to dinner.. with me," I ask, shaking. He smiles.

"Sure, name the place and I'm there," he says. He hands me a piece of paper with his number on it.

"Text it to me," he says. I smile and nod.

"Alright, see you around Luki," I say, and I head down the hall. EEEP!

* * *

><p><strong>Crypton High School<strong>

**12:45 PM, Lunch**

**Thursday, February 3****rd**

**~Len's POV~**

Finally, it's lunch time. All that student council stuff made me hungry. Luckily, I have my group of girls to get me food.

"Oh, let ME buy you food Len-kun,"

"No, he's MINE,"

"Back off, I'm buying him his lunch,"

"Ladies, ladies, calm down, you can ALL buy me lunch, because I love all of you," I say. They all melt. This is fun! Pretty soon, I'm at the lunch table, surrounding by bananas, ice cream, pizza, chicken, and a bunch of girls.

"EAT MINE FIRST,"

"NO MINE,"

"HE SAID HE LOVES ME, MINE FIRST LEN-KUN,"

I simply grab something and start to eat it. I hear one of the girls faint, while the others cry about I didn't eat their food. Suddenly, I hear the click of heels approach the table, and I look up to see, Rin Akita.

"What the hell, Kagamine," she asks.

"What," I ask. Her face is horribly red. She looks like a very angry blonde tomato.

"You were supposed to meet me in the library thirty minutes ago, but instead, I find you sitting here, stuffing your face with unhealthy slop, surrounded by your army of mindless female zombies," she says, the anger spewing from her voice. The fangirls turn and glare at her.

"Sorry, Rin," I say. She continues to glare at me.

"This is exactly why I don't trust you, you're going to cost me my grade, which will make me lose my position as President," she shouts.

"Can we meet af..," before I can finish my sentence, my face is covered in an ice cream cone that Rin had shoved in my face.

"Goodbye, Kagamine," she says. The only thing I remember was the cold, the headache and the crying of irritated fangirls.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Boy, this was long. Oh well! I had fun writing it! Expect an update tomorrow!**


End file.
